Te odio Tsunayoshi
by Zarite
Summary: Haru pensó que siempre estaría con Tsuna, en aquellos malos y buenos momentos, sin embargo cuando él balbucea disculpas por no amarla ella murmura palabras crueles.


_Los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen._**

* * *

**

**T**e odio Tsunayoshi.

**·**

**·**

**·**

Tal vez debió pedir disculpas, en ese momento en que él se marchó de su lado tuvo que haber pedido una disculpa, pero no lo había hecho, ahora mientras veía los ojos tristes de los guardianes Haru se preguntó si le odiarían si se enterasen que ella lo último que dijo al décimo Vongola fue; 'Te odio Tsunayoshi'.

Su rostro se crispo de dolor, apretó la chaqueta negra que llevaba, su corazón bombeo con más fuerza, sintió los brazos y piernas débiles. Su cabellera marrón amarrada en una coleta alta y los labios rojos, las lágrimas se fundieron con otras de los guardianes, y ella pudo escuchar un lamento en un susurro proveniente de Reborn, agachó la cabeza y miró el ataúd donde estaba Tsunayoshi. Cerró los ojos y apretó más su puño en el pecho, soltó un quejido y suplicó perdón. No quería estar enfadada con Tsuna, nunca lo quiso, pero las palabras que él le dijo habían perforado su corazón, una herida que jamás cicatrizaría. Aún podía recordar el timbre de voz que usó Tsuna cuando le mando a llamar con Yamamoto, era un balbuceo asustado y avergonzado, Haru hacia mucho que no lo había visto de esa forma tan insegura, se asustó en el instante y pidió que le dijera lo que pasaba, Tsuna solo volvió balbucear y sentarse en el sofá negro de alta calidad de su oficina.

—Kyoko...—empezó él, Haru alzó la ceja confusa. ¿Qué tenía que ver su amiga en esto?—creo que lo mejor es dejarlo Haru.

Miura alzó la cabeza más confusa aún. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la terrible confusión.

— ¿Q-Qué?

—Yo todavía estoy enamorado de Kyoko-chan, Haru. Lo siento. —se había disculpado el jefe. Haru le miró sin pestañear mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus pálidas mejillas. —No debí pedirte que fuésemos algo más que amigos, Haru, fue mi error. Tal vez creí conveniente hacerlo para enamorarme de ti y olvidarme de Kyoko-chan...Fue horrible, lo siento. —Tsuna se levantó del asiento con lentitud tanteando el terreno, depositó una caricia en la mejilla empapada de Haru, limpiándole sus lágrimas.

—¿Has jugado conmigo? —murmuró en tono suave.

—Haru...

—Eso es terrible Tsuna-san. —respondió, ella miró a los ojos del jefe y mordió los labios con fuerza. No quería ver esos ojos que antes le llenaban, tampoco quería ver su cuerpo, aquel cuerpo que le arrullaba suavemente como si se tratara de una niña pequeña. Alzó la mano para abofetearlo pero quedó quieta viendo como él no hacía nada para defenderse. —Eres cruel Tsuna-san, hacerme enamorar más de lo que estoy para luego decir que amas a mi amiga, muy cruel. —escondió los ojos entre su espeso flequillo, apretando sus dientes. —Te odio Tsunayoshi.

Sus ojos fríos como hielo impactaron en los cálidos de Tsuna, el décimo encogió su cuerpo flaco abatido, lo entendía, claro que lo hacía, pero aún así dolía.

Miró como en el ataúd donde estaba el cuerpo ya frió e inerte de Tsuna se hundía en la fosa negra donde descansaría por siempre, ni la mafia, y muchos menos lo Vongolas podrían hacer algo.

Haru entrecerró los ojos viendo por última vez a su único amor, lloró amargamente y volvió a pedir disculpas al viento. Sintió un cálido abrazo por su hombro, miró de reojo como Takeshi intentaba formar una sonrisa.

—No intentes sonreír Takeshi-san. —murmuró rompiendo el abrazo lentamente, le miró durante unos segundos. —Hace la despedida más dolorosa. —le besó la mejilla con cariño y empapando con sus lágrimas las mejillas del guardián de la lluvia. —Tsuna-san seguramente sintió que yo lo odiaba. —confesó abruptamente. Takeshi abrió los ojos sorprendido. —Antes de que fuera a la cita con Byakuran había roto conmigo, discutimos, no, mentira, discutí yo, me dejaba por Kyoko-chan. —Acarició sus manos con nervios. —Rompió conmigo y yo lo único que pude decirle antes de que fuera a la trampa de Byakuran fue palabras dolorosas.

Haru dio pasos vacilantes ante la atenta mirada de su amigo, sonrió cuando él intento tomarle de la muñeca.

—No puedo volver a la base Vongola, lo siento. Ahí están los recuerdos de Tsuna-san y creo que no podría soportarlo, también está Kyoko-chan. —con sus dientes apretó sus labios y una gota de sangre salió de ellos, Takeshi le miró con aire ausente y triste. —Tsuna-san fue cruel. Decirme que no me ama y luego morir.

—Haru...

—Adiós Takeshi-san, no creo que crucemos nuestros caminos, vosotros no sois como yo ¿Verdad? La mafia...

Con suavidad agitó la mano y desapareció ante las lágrimas de los demás, Gokudera miró en silencio al otro guardián e intentó preguntar pero ni bien volvió a ver el ataúd sus preguntas fueron hechas para su décimo, por qué murió, por qué no estaba con ellos...

—Gokudera. —llamo Takeshi, Hayato le miró con los ojos verdes cristalinos. —Murieron dos amigos nuestros. —susurró.

* * *

**N**/**A**. Amo con locura está pareja, será por qué fue mi primera en leerla xD. Gracias a mi beta por corregirlo~ **K**ida **M**asaomi.


End file.
